Distancing Love
by animegirlkagome
Summary: Tohru knows she has a crush on Shigure, the older cousin of Yuki,and wants to know if maybe he feels the same way. being in love is difficult, especially when you live in the same house as your crush!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Tohru is in the backyard since she couldn't sleep for a few hours and thought about for weeks and even months close to a few years how she has gotten to know Shigure since she is best friends with his younger cousin Yuki.

Tohru just hopes that since she lives with them now since at first she lived on their property in a tent and now that they saved her from living outside and living with them in their home that she wishes she could tell Shigure her feelings for him like she has always wanted.

When Tohru is still outside she doesn't notice that her secret crush and love Shigure came outside to stand behind her while looking at her on the porch in the backyard.

While wondering what Tohru is thinking while also wondering about his feelings for her and if he could tell her his feelings without being afraid that she might reject him for his feelings for her.

He called out her name for her to turn to him " Tohru" she turned around to find Shigure her secret love and crush looking at and staring at her she wondered what he was going to say to her and if it will be good for her to hear or will if it will hurt her heart and her feelings.

He went closer to her when he got her attention Shigure noticed the look in her face he thought she was looking like she was somewhat worried or about to be sad.

When he was real close to her to where he felt like wanting to touch her and pull her into his arms he said to her Tohru I have been wanting to tell you something ever since you lived with us and I would like you to hear it from me".

Tohru thought that she was being kicked out or worse something bad is going to happen but what shocked her was when he said to her " Tohru I have feelings for you and I have always wanted to tell you that for months now that I love you and I even love you more because I have fallen in love with you and haven't noticed it until I first saw you and you have been living with us and I'm happy that I met you to I just hope you can accept my feelings for you and not reject me ok".

When Tohru realized his feelings for her she was shocked but tried not to show it on her face, Tohru knew that she should tell him her feelings for him because she will never reject him because she loves him.

Tohru said to him "I love you and have fallen in love with you and still love for a long time ever since I lived in this house with you and your young cousin Yuki who's my friend in high school but that's not the point.

Tohru said to him again "the point is that I love you and I will never reject you since I have feelings for you that I can't control that I have been holding my feelings in for a long time hoping to tell you and hoping that you don't reject me".

She told him again "but since you told me your feelings for me I'm happy that you did and I'm really happy that I told you my feelings for you Shigure".

She finished telling him "because it really means a lot to me that you said to me that you have feelings for me so I hope since I told you my feelings for you that you won't reject me please don't reject me Shigure for my feelings for you or my heart ok you won't reject me Shigure will you".

Shigure looked at her and thought about what she said and the question she asked him he smiled and said to her "of course I won't reject you I love you and I'm happy and glad that you have feelings for me Tohru".

He said to her again "so I'm happy about that and I'm also happy that you said you won't reject me for my feelings for you or me at all and I'm happy and glad that we love each other and I hope we can be together with each other Tohru don't you agree".

Tohru looked at him and thought more about what he said and decided on her answer because she knew she wanted to be with him.

Tohru said to him "I would like and love to be together with you Shigure and I'm happy that we love each too and I can't wait for the both of us to get together and be together so yes I agree that we should be together since the both of us fell in love with each other and admitted our feelings for each other too".

Tohru didn't notice that he inched closer to her to where he is close enough to pull her into his arms and kiss her on her lips, he pulled her into his arms and was holding onto her while she looked up at him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

When Tohru realized that he was holding her and kissing her on the lips she closed her eyes and kissed him back while holding onto his arms with them both kissing each other to an intense moment of kisses that leads to more kisses that become passionate for the both of them that it was hard to stop kissing each other because they love each other to much to do anything else to each other.

When both finally pulled away to take a breath while holding onto each other since they kissed so long they smiled at each other as soon as their breathing was under control and kissed a few more times before pulling each other's lips away to talk to each other again.

He looked down at her while holding her while she looked up at him while holding onto him they stared into each other's eyes until they looked away from each other and back up to the stars and moon that was out with the sky knowing that they know they should say something to each other but whatever it was that they were going to say to each other slipped their minds.

Until when Tohru said to him " well Shigure what are we going to do now that we kissed each other more than once and before that said our feelings for each other does this between us become a couple for the both of us to get together and be together with each other you know or not".

Shigure looked down at her and smirked then afterwards smiled at her he said to her "I'm sure this constitutes as us being a couple and being with each other and getting together with each other and I hope we can have each other and stay together with each other while loving each other for the rest of our lives don't you think so Tohru because I know I do".

She sighed and told him "yea I guess it does and I'm great for it and I hope we can be together for a long time possibly even forever or more for the both of us if that's what you want to because I'm happy that we get to be together and love each other and kiss each other more than once like we did just a few minutes ago don't you think shigure because I think about it and I hope you agree with me about it too".

He looked at her and nodded his head yes and they both kissed each other more than once again proving their love for each other that they have never known for each other in more than one kiss while keep kissing each other to show their love for each other that they couldn't say anymore in words together.

As soon as they pulled away from each other's lips again and stared into each other's eyes both smiled at each other and new that they were now together and could finally be together like the both of them always wanted to with each other.

Knowing this about themselves and how they love each other they were holding each other still while looking up at the night sky now with the full moon out wondering with the stars of this beautiful night and hoping for the both of them that it doesn't be over for them anytime soon.

When they looked back at each other again after looking a bit more at the stars and the full moon that was outside in the huge sky at night that they were looking at both stared at each other more until they decided to kiss each other again showing their love for each other like never before.

Loving each other through more than one kiss for each other while pouring their love for each other into more passionate kisses and after the few and last final kiss both pulled away from each other and were now holding both hands together while real close together.

He looked at her and decided to ask her on a date to go out with him and see where it goes on their date that he wanted to have with her for the both of them together since both are now together and want to spend every moment in their lives with each other.

When he got enough courage to ask her he said to her "Tohru how would you feel if I asked you on a date and for us to have fun with each other while we will be on our date because I would like to get to know you better since you have been living with me and my younger cousin so how does that sound to you Tohru don't you agree with me on it".

She looked at Shigure and knew with him that she will agree because she loves him and wants to be with him for as long as it is for the both of them together just being with each other for their rest of their lives for now.

Tohru said to him "of course I will agree on being with you and going on our date Shigure because I love you and even like you and I want to see where this goes from here for the both of us to since were both together now don't you think Shigure".

He looked at her and thought more about what she said he said to her "of course Tohru I think when we both go on a date together that we could think more about soon what's going to happen between us and if we are going to be together for a long time".

He said to her again "and I hope we can get to know each other and stick to being closer to each other as well as spending time with each other as best as we can".

He finished telling her "because I love you and I never want to let go even if you have feelings for me and love me to and I can't wait to see what you're going to think when I take you out on our date and I hope you also like where I'm taking you to because I have a feeling that you will Tohru".

She smiled and nodded her head yes at what he said and when he went to kiss her on the lips again she kissed him back pouring her love for him in more than one kiss for both together knowing they love each other and couldn't wait to be on their date.

And for them both have fun as well as spend time together and sharing their love for each other while out on a date with him because he loved her and she loved him they continued to pour their love for each other in more than one kiss sharing their feelings for each other in more than one kiss whether then saying it in more words together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After t both kissed a couple of more times they pulled away from each other's lips and kiss one more time and then looked up at the night sky while thinking more about their date and where he was going to take her and if she will like it or not.

For them both to see where they go from there for the both of them together since they fell in love with each other and both confessed their feelings for each other knowing that they love each other a lot even if they kissed she was still looking forward to the date the both were going to have with each other.

As soon as the both pulled apart from each other they realized it was almost way past midnight and decided to go back inside.

Before it reaches closer to dawn and sleep for the rest of the night while thinking about their date and what they were going to do with each other.

While on their date tomorrow either in the afternoon or night time when they will be on their date together since both love each other and couldn't wait to be more involved with each other more since both love each other a lot.

The next morning after she woke up Tohru decided to go see Shigure about their date that both were going to have and hope that he is alone and she will not have to see Yuki for a while or two.

Since he is probably doing his own thing or something that she didn't know and Tohru hoped that when she and Shigure are alone so both can talk about their date and possibly go on it later today and have fun.

When she found him he was alone reading a book she approached him and tapped on his shoulder what to get his attention for a minute or two so both could talk about the date they were going to have together while spending time with each other while on their date too.

She said to him "Shigure I was wanting to know about what we were going to do on our date when we are on it and what time will it be so I can get ready will it be for the afternoon or nighttime Shigure".

She finished telling him "because I just wanted to let you know that and that I hope we can talk some more again since I love you and I never want us to stop caring for each other or stop talking to each other alright plus I also wanted to know what you are doing Shigure ".

He looked at her and smiled at her he said to her "well Tohru I'm reading the newspaper and trying to think of ideas for our date that we are going to have later this afternoon if you like that idea and the rest of the stuff for our date will be a surprise and you'll just have to wait for our date later ok".

She nodded and leaned down to kiss him and he kissed her back and afterwards she pulled away from him and said to him "ok Shigure I will wait I can't wait to see what happens on our date though I will be in my room doing homework right now and will get ready for our date this afternoon alright".

He nodded and waved her bye and after left he sighed knowing that girl was going to be the death of him sooner or later or should he said his love with be the death of him later if he doesn't decide on what to do soon for the both of them since he begun loving her and how she loves him.

Later after doing her homework and finishing it up she got ready since it was almost noon for their date to start when she was done and was ready to go she went out of her bedroom being careful not to let Yuki know where she is going or otherwise well she didn't care.

And she knows Yuki is probably with some girl that has a crush on him and is obsessed with him so it didn't bug her one bit when she went to look for Shigure.

She found him waiting for her in the living room and after she went towards him he was holding out his hand she took his hand and together both walked outside to his car to go on their date that he has planned for the both of them to enjoy together.

When they arrived at the first place he wanted to take her both got out of his car and went into the restaurant where they will eat and talk more as well as drink the drinks that they order from the menus.

When they were inside and ushered to a table both of them sat across from each other and stared at their menus until they had a good idea to start conversations with each other about something they liked or wanted to talk about.

When they waiter came both ordered their food as well as both drinks for the both of them before their meals starts to come to their table.

After their drinks arrived at their table both started to drink while thinking about how to start a conversation with each other since they both like and love each other but couldn't figure out how to come up with a conversation with each other.

When Shigure decided to ask a question or two to get the conversation started he said to tohru " Tohru I was wondering what do you do in your free time when you're not in school and where do you work because I'm interested to know about it would you tell me Tohru".

Tohru looked at him and decided to answer him she said to him "well my free time when I'm not at school is read a book or two remembering the good times with my mom and do my homework besides doing exercises by walking and doing other stuff to lose weight".

She finished telling him "as for where I work well I'm a housekeeper I do housekeeping work a lot when I go to a bunch of different houses does that answer your questions Shigure".

He nodded while he was shocked by the next thing she said to him to continue the conversation " Shigure what do you do for work and what do you do to spend on your free time and how do you get free from being near and living with Yuki for so long would you tell me that Shigure".

He looked at her and wondered why she asked those questions he decided to answer her questions he said to her "well Tohru I am self employed I have my own business as for what I do on my free time and how I spend it well I also read a book but I read the newspaper to and take a nap sometimes".

He kept telling her "besides doing other things to keep me from being bored but also free to do what I want and as for how I get free from being near Yuki for so long".

He finished telling Tohru "well I just go to my room when he bothers me to much or I turn up the music on my player a little bit until he's done with his questions or what he wants to talk about and leaves so does that answer your questions Tohru".

Tohru nodded and after that their food arrived and they started to eat their dinner and then after they ate their dinner he paid the bill and both left the restaurant to go back to his car while he had a few more places to take her to that he wanted to surprise her more with.

After both got in his car he drove off into another part of town where he saw a flower shop to take her to because he guessed that she might like the flowers that he will pick out for her to have when he presents them to her in a bouquet full of flowers when they both stand underneath the tree full of stars above along with the moon tonight.

When they stopped at a flower shop and got out she was confused until he told her to wait and she waited a little bit while he went inside and after he came out he showed her a bouquet of flowers.

He said to her "Tohru these bouquet of flowers are for you I bought them and held onto them with you in mind I thought you might like them so do you like the flowers that I got for you Tohru here why don't you hold them and smell them and tell me what you think about them and why and how I got them for you alright".

He noticed that she nodded she grabbed the flowers from him when he held them out to her and smelled them when she out them real close to her face, she said to him "I know the reason why you like me and decided to buy me these flowers Shigure and I know how you bought them for me to would you care to hear what I know Shigure".

Shigure looked at her he said to her "sure what do you got to say to me Tohru that I need to hear about because I'm interested to know what you said by just the thought of you smelling those flowers in the bouquet that I am curious to know what you thought would you tell me Tohru".

Tohru nodded and said to him " well Shigure what I thought about was that the reason why you got me this bouquet of flowers was because you love me and wanted to be with me as much as I love you and want to be with you to0".

Tohru finished telling him "and as for how well you told me in the restaurant that you were self employed so you must of got them and saved them with your own money to give them to me Shigure and I thank you and love you for that too Shigure".

He nodded and told her "yes I'm glad you told me that because that's true for me and for the both of us and I can't wait till you see what happens next when I take you somewhere else before it reaches midnight or past midnight and I want us to go home early since you still have school is that ok with you Tohru".

Tohru nodded and said to him "that sounds reasonable Shigure so I can't wait to find out where you're going to take me to so how about we get into the car and you could take me where you want to take me alright".

Shigure looked at her he said "alright let's get into my car and we can go to the place I want to take you too so let's get in and I will drive to the place we need to go alright".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Tohru nodded and the both of them went back into his car for him to take her to a place that he thought was special that his mother used to take him.

And he thought that if he took her to that special place she will love it to and it will make him proud that she will love it and say that she loves it and likes it and that its beautiful to be in with him too.

When he arrived at the place he took her to both of them got out of his car and he walked with her to the top of the hill where the flowers were and the sight took her breath away by just the flowers and the lake that was near it and some of the trees with fruit and flowers on them.

She said to Shigure "wow Shigure I never knew about this place I love it and like it a lot I'm happy you took me to this place and we get to spend time with each other here too".

He smiled at her and said to her "I'm happy I took you to this place to Tohru because this is where my mother used to take me here when I was little and I thought that this might be special for you and me to be here together for us to spend time with each other and get to know each other more than ever before is that alright with you Tohru".

She nodded her head yes and told him " that's alright Shigure I would love for us to get to know each other more than ever before to and I'm happy that you took me to this place that your mother brought you to it really means a lot to you doesn't it Shigure".

Shigure looked at her and nodded his head yes at her question and she smiled at him even more she said to him "thanks for taking me to this place Shigure I'm happy we have feelings for each other and that you took me to a special place that your mother brought you to maybe next time I could show you where my mother used to take me before she died would that be a fair trade Shigure".

He nodded his head yes and said to her "sure Tohru I think that will be a fair trade for us to do together to see where your mom took you to a place that was secret for just you and your mom".

She nodded and as he moved closer to where she stood he leaned down after pulling her into his arms and he kissed her on the lips which she kissed him back and they kept kissing each other until both of them pulled apart from each other to take a breath and control their breathing just in case both wanted to kiss each other again.

After their breathing was under control he kissed her again and the both of them kept kissing each other until it turned into a more passionate kiss for the both of them together just loving each other for a while. Until when he finally pulled back from he took her hand and led her back to his car and the both of them got back in his car to go home and sleep for the rest of the night and worry about whatever was going to happen tomorrow for the both of them together.

After both arrived home he parked his car and the both of them walked to the front door after he unlocked it and both went inside the house to go upstairs to their separate bedrooms.

While thinking about each other and what could happen to them soon for the rest of their lives and hope tomorrow that they could have more fun with each other like both of them did tonight.

After that they slept for the rest of the night dreaming of being in each other's arms and what could happen until the next morning when tohru woke up and decided to get dress and find shigure and see if he is awake and if he is not secretly be in his room and wake him her own special way.

When she arrived at his door she knocked and when he didn't answer she opened his door and went inside his room she found him asleep in his bed.

She was thinking that the night must have been hard on him she went by his side and barely touched his face but she leaned down to him and kissed him on his cheek which she found that he was barely waking up and was stirring and she thought that he is going to awake soon to see her.

When he began to open his eyes shigure wondered what woke him up and who kissed him on the cheek and after his eyes being groggy and rubbing the sleep out of them he was fully awake and looked to his side where he was laying on to find Tohru looking at him with a smile.

He asked her "so it was you who woke me up Tohru I was wondering who woke me up what did you need to wake me up for other then kissing me on the cheek which I was kind of surprised to wake up to by the way so what is it that you need".

She looked at him and smiled she said to him " I was just wanting to see you today since its in the morning and I knocked but you didn't answered so I came in and I found you asleep and I decided to wake you so I can talk to you alright".

She finished telling Shigure "and possibly have us get to know each other more and probably we can have fun sometime and possibly kiss each other and soon have fun with each other how does that sound to you Shigure".

He nodded and he motioned her to come towards his bed she nervously wondered what he was up to when she was beside him and she saw and felt that he grabbed her and pulled her downwards towards him to give her a kiss on the lips that soon she kissed him back.

And before it got to far after both kept kissing each other more than once she pulled apart from him and sat up on the bed with him looking at her with an intense lustful seductive look in his eyes while smiling and then smirking at her.

She gulped and wondered what she was going to do now that he has that look at her but then she realized that she put a foot in her mouth about her and him having fun together and kiss each other again boy was she screwed about it literally screwed if he has anything to say about it and do with her.

She kept looking at him wondering about what he was planning in his head about her and him being together that didn't feel right to her.

But she knew she still loved him all the same and never wants him to let her go or her let go from him for a long time and more for the both of them being together.

When he said to her "Tohru how about we get to know each other not just personally but physically to what do you say about that Tohru I mean we love each other right".

He finished telling her "why not take it to the next level with each other won't that work between us Tohru since we have fallen in love with each other and have feelings for each other for a long time since we first met each other so what do you say about that to my offer Tohru".

She said to him well sure shigure I think we can do that too so yes I agree with you about it and see where we can go from here after us getting to know each other personally and physically too".

He nodded and smirked and went to kiss her again to tell her himself of how he feels about her and how he really wants to be with her and wants her to be with him for a long time for them both together.

Since he feels both of them love each other and he wants to be with her for forever and thinks that the next step for him and her will be perfect for the both of them together.

While Tohru thinks on the inside how this isn't good for her and is nervous about it but she will do it for him to make both of them happy since the both of them love each other and never want to lose each other or be apart from each other for a long time.

She pulled apart from him and smiled she said to him "how about you get dressed and I'll leave and when you come down I'll make you something to eat for the both of us".

She continued to tell him "since I have a feeling that Yuki went somewhere after he woke up probably to be with his girlfriend before school or something so why not I just leave you for a few minutes and I'll leave you to get dressed alright so".

She kissed him bye she smirked and winked at him and then left him alone which after she left he smirked and had a daydream about what he was going to do with her.

But he decided to get dressed so he wouldn't keep her waiting too long since she told him she wait for a few minutes to get ready and meet her downstairs.

While downstairs she was beginning to look for stuff to cook with as well as food to cook for her and Shigure since she figured that Yuki already ate breakfast and is over at school or his girlfriend's house or something like that.

She was in the process of cooking breakfast for the both of them when she felt arms around her she leaned back while still hoping not to burn the food that was for the both of them.

She said to him while smiling "good morning Shigure I'm happy you slept well and seeing me downstairs this morning even if your holding me in your arms which I find is kind of distracting by the way just to tell you that you know".

He kissed a spot close to her neck and said "good morning Tohru I'm happy that you woke me up this morning when you came in my room now what smells good Tohru because whatever is cooking smells good and is making me hungry".

She smiled at him while he was holding her and felt that he pulled back his arms from her and sat at the low table on a low cushion waiting for whatever it was that she cooked for the both of them to eat.

She smirked at him while trying to finish cooking their breakfast before she went to school she said to him " oh its nothing just some egg rolls, rice balls with sugar and other good stuff in them, as well as French toast, and eggs with bacon and sausage, if you like this big meal for the both of us Shigure".

He was shocked by how much she made for the both of them to eat he said to her " I don't mind this big of a meal for the both of us tohru I'm glad you made this for me and you possibly we can have leftovers for lunch or dinner after you get home from school alright".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

She nodded her head yes and served her and him some of the food on the two plates while she afterwards sat down and ate her food after he ate his and thought more about each other .

As they were finishing eating their breakfast that she cooked for the both of them and she was hoping probably more out of their relationship.

Other then what he was planning for the both of them to do physically and personally together which bugged her but she didn't show it.

Once the both of them ate and finished their food she cleaned up both their plates and put the leftovers of their food in the fridge.

And she kissed him goodbye before she grabbed her backpack and then afterwards she walked to her school to get there on time so she won't be late for her classes.

When she arrived at school she went inside to her first class and sat in the front row along with her friends who wondered what is making her happy since her mom died and if she'll tell them about it so they can be happy for her and smile and love her for how happy she is today.

But before they could ask her the teacher walked into their classroom and they began their lesson to learning something new today instead of something like the same thing over and over again.

She was shocked about her and Shigure still being together that she wanted to tell him about her day at school as soon as she finished all her classes and talked to her friends and then went home to see him again.

After she got her assignments as well as new assignments her friends approached her wondering why she is happy since whatever happened to her mom made her unhappy they decided to ask her about it to see if she will answer their question.

One of her friends said to her " Tohru would you mind telling us what is making you happy since you were somewhat happy before we were wondering if you could tell us that since we are just curious to wondering why our good friend is so happy all of the sudden so would you tell us Tohru".

She looked at them and was wondering about it since she knows they probably know before they hear it from her so she decided to tell them "guys last night I confessed my feelings to this guy that I have been living with along with his little cousin".

She finished telling her friends "and he confessed his feelings for me and we have been together since last night and it made me so happy today that we finally get to be together so what do you guys think of me being happy now is it alright with you guys that I'm happy again".

Her friends looked at her and smiled and one of her other friends said to her "of course were happy for you Tohru now why don't you tell us who the guy is that your with and his little cousin Tohru because we're still interested to know since you told us about your happiness today so would you tell us who they are Tohru so we can know".

She looked at all her friends and decided to tell them "well the guy that I'm with his name is Shigure and his little cousin who I am living with as well is Yuki who goes to school here and is also my friend just like you guys are so what do you guys think now that I told you your answers to your question".

They were shocked by her answer but all of the approved it so another one of her friends spoke for all of them she said "we approve what you said Tohru and were happy that your with someone to make you happy tohru and were happy for it so we'll see you next time Tohru because we got to head home soon".

She nodded at her friends yes and said goodbye to them too as soon as they left she went straight home to see Shigure before she had to work because she realized she will have to work later in the afternoon.

And afterwards she hope she'll call him and he'll pick her up from one of her places that she works at and they could go back home together and she couldn't wait for the both of them to be alone again .

As soon as she arrived home she went inside the house to find Shigure and see where he is at so they can have some alone time while she is still at home before she has to leave for work.

She found him in the living room sitting on the couch reading a book and she went to the couch and sat down next to him wondering if he noticed her or not and if he did she wondered what he was going to do about it since both him and her loved each other.

He felt her looking at him and heard that she came inside the house and felt her sit down next to him he closed the book after marking his spot.

He looked at her he said to her "I'm happy your home Tohru and that we get to be with each other again so what do you say about me and you doing something that I would like to do with you for a few minutes since it seems that I sense that you have something to tell me afterwards Tohru".

She looked at him and nodded her head yes she said to him "well I have to go to work Shigure so I was thinking that whatever the time we have left before I get to work we could probably spend time with each other before I go to work ok and do stuff couples do alright is that ok with you Shigure".

He nodded and smiled and the smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her and she leaned towards him and was holding onto him and kissed him back as well as he was holding onto her and the both of them kept kissing each other.

Until they pulled apart and he started to lean towards her neck and kiss her on the sides of her neck which made her giggle a little and laugh besides his hands being on both sides of her as she was holding him again and arching into his touch for more of him on her.

When she realized that it was almost time for her to go to her work so she pulled away from his touch which disappointed him and she said to him "Shigure I'm going to get ready its almost time for my work to start so I have to get their early but I was hoping you could pick me up from work would that be ok with you Shigure".

He nodded his head yes at what she said and sighed said to her "of course I'll pick you up from work as long as we get to finish this when we get home after I pick you up from work alright".

He finished telling her "and we can spend more time with each other more since tomorrow is Saturday just in case you didn't know this was Friday Tohru alright so how does that sound to you Tohru does it sound alright or good to you because it sounds alright and good to me Tohru".

Tohru said to him of course it sounds alright and good to me so see you soon when you pick me up from work Shigure", she kissed him one last time before she headed upstairs to her bedroom to get her work clothes on.

And go downstairs to go out the front door to work at one of the houses with the other maids and housekeepers who needed work with the house they were working on.

After she changed into her work clothes and went downstairs to go out the front door she left to go to one of the houses that the other housekeepers and maids need help with at their house and she hopes she'll get her job done faster whether then later where it would take hours to do the work.

When she arrived at the house she walked in after she was led into the house by one of the people that works and lives at the house and the person showed her where they needed extra help.

Once she got right down to it to start her work and hopes that she'll finish early before it is time that Shigure will appear to get her from her work once she calls him to get to the house where she is working at.

After she was working and doing her job and finally finished she had another job to do and she followed one of the maids to do the job.

And after the maid showed her where she will be working she got right down to doing her job again and making sure everything in the room was clean.

After she was done she decided to ask for the phone so she can call Shigure and have him pick her up from the house as soon as she gave him the directions to the house she is working at.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

When she got to the phone after asking where it was she dialed the number to the house hoping Shigure will answer the phone since she was calling him to pick her up from her work.

When she heard the ringing still on the other line of the telephone she finally after a while heard someone pick up the phone she said to the other person on the phone "is this you Shigure I was wondering if you will pick me up Shigure from work please because I'm starting to feel tired and worn out from the work so if this is you will you pick me up from work".

The person on the other line said to her "of course Tohru this is me Shigure tell me the address to the house and I'll pick up from your work alright just give me an minute to get my keys and I'll come and pick up from your work besides that I have a paper and pen next to me to get the address to go pick you up so would you mind telling me where the house is so I can pick you up from your work Tohru".

She nodded over the phone and told him "well its 265 n. pine on pine street across from the carwash you can't miss it since its past your house down a few blocks alright".

He nodded after he wrote the address down he said to her "see you soon when I get to the house to pick you up from your work Tohru it will only take me a few minutes to get to the house but anyways see you there soon to pick up don't wait too long for me alright because I will be at the house very soon bye Tohru".

Tohru said to him "bye Shigure see you here soon and I won't wait too long knowing that you'll be here soon but anyways see you here soon love you bye".

He said love you too and bye and then she heard him hang up the phone and she couldn't wait to see him when he comes to pick her up from the house she was done working at.

Since there was no more jobs for her to work at and she couldn't wait to see him again when he picks her up from work and both of them get to go home together.

After she put the phone back on the hook she went outside and waited for him to show up in his car to pick her up from the house she worked at.

She soon waited a couple of minutes more until she saw flashing headlights and realized what car it was and smiled knowing it was Shigure's car and with him driving it.

She went straight towards the car and got in it he said to her "so you're ready to go home now tohru now that your finished with your work at the house" she looked at him and nodded her head yes at what he said to her.

Afterwards he pulled away and the both of them went straight towards back home to spend time together alone before they went into their separate bedrooms to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

After both got home and went inside the house after leaving his car tohru closed the door and she smiled while looking at Shigure and hoping there was more time for her and him to spend time together.

And more times since tomorrow is Saturday and she doesn't have any work on the weekends and she is happy that she gets to spend a lot of time with Shigure all day and into the night until Sunday when him and her spend more time with each other again before it reaches Monday morning after Sunday.

When she went towards him and was close enough to him she kissed him on the lips while pushing him back onto the couch and straddling his lap while kissing him some more.

Which he was shocked that she was bold enough to do this to him but he kissed her back with even more passion for the both of them having feelings for each other and loving each other for so long.

That he couldn't hold it in any longer since the both of them loved each other to much to not let go from each other for a while or two close to an hour for the both of them together.

He kept kissing her and she kept kissing him until she pulled back from him and stood up after leaving his lap and she said to him "see you tomorrow morning and later tomorrow night shigure for more fun for the both of us to have together"

He nodded and felt that she was teasing him and knew tomorrow when he wakes her up or she wakes him up from his sleep that she will never leave his arms and he will start the teasing to her before their fun and while after they have fun together in the bedroom and everything else.

He smirked and then smiled as she ran upstairs he knew he wanted to follow her into her room to finish what they started but decided to let her be and have her get ready and go to sleep.

While he cooled down from his hormones and he went upstairs to his bedroom to get ready and go to sleep in his bedroom before he wakes her up and if not she wakes him up and he still thought it will be fun for them both in the morning.

The next morning after she woke up she decided again to see if Shigure was awake and see what he will do once she forms a new plan to wake him up from his sleep if he is still asleep in his bed.

After she found out she was still in her pajamas she decided to just go out of her bedroom and go to his to find out if he is asleep or not and if he is she has an idea with her thoughts of how to wake him up.

When she got to his bedroom she lightly knocked on his door with no answer again she opened his door and went towards his bed and found him asleep laying straight.

She thought this as a great idea she climbed to the other side of his bed careful not to wake him up and when she was on the other side of his bed she reach3d closer to him and blew in his ear and then kissed him on the lips.

When she felt him waking up she felt his hands on both sides of her body and when he opened his eyes he smirked and smiled at her then kissed her while he was awake.

He said to her " now that's something new to wake me up Tohru what's the matter to wake me up not that I mind it or anything is this your idea of having fun with me Tohru".

She looked at him and smiled and then smirked back at him she straddled him again while he was still laying down she said to him "yes that was my plan this time of waking you up what are you going to do about it mister is it something that's going to be fun or not for the both of us together".

He smirked at her said to her "well as a matter of an idea I think I will do something about it to you tohru what do you think about that".

She was about to answer him when he pulled her over him and turned around to where she was laying on her back on his bed and he was on top he smirked at her and said to her "well what about this tohru".

He leaned down and put both hands beside her on both sides of the bed and kissed her on the lips while he was kissing her she kissed him back while he was moving his hands around her front.

While still holding onto her with her arching more into his touch while she was now holding onto him and kissing him still for all its worth to her.

And he got off her with her wondering about his type of teasing to her and she smirked as he was about to get off bed and turn to her she jumped on him and pounced into his arms raining kisses all over his face and neck while he held her in both his arms to keep both of them still and not fall on the floor.

After she kissed him enough he let her down and smirked at her and kissed her on the nose lips and neck as well as still holding onto her and kissing her almost close to beneath her neck.

But pulled away with her aching for more of his touch while he was aching for more of her touch so the both of them can feel each other and love each other together.

He said to her how about you get dressed after going back to your bedroom so I can get dressed Tohru and we can do more fun stuff together alright now how does that sound to you for right now Tohru".

She noticed he was smirking at her after he said that she smirked at him and then smiled and kissed him one more time on the lips said to him "ok see you after I get dressed and after you get dressed Shigure and we can meet in the backyard for some fun alright how's that sound to you Shigure".

He nodded and kissed her one last time said to her that sounds good to me tohru as she was leaving he smacked her but and she yelped and then turned and smirked at him and afterwards she turned around and left to go back to her bedroom to get dressed to meet him in the backyard for some fun.

After she got dressed she went downstairs to another set of doors that led to the backyard and she stood on the back porch deck and waited for him while thinking of what he and her could do together.

While they are going out with each other and she's his and he's hers and she doesn't want no one to mess with her relationship with him at all knowing that they'll never be apart from each other for a long time.

She waited a couple of more minutes while looking out at the scenery until she felt arms go around her she leaned back into the body knowing it was Shigure that was holding onto her and having her in his arms.

While she felt him smell her hair and felt his face go lower to her to where he kissed her neck and then he turned her around to stare at her and give her a kiss on the lips.

And when she felt his lips on hers she kissed him back for all its worth melting into the kiss the both of them shared loving each other in their kiss for the both of them together.

Both kept kissing each other until he pulled her to where she was leaning on him when he sat in the chair that was on the back porch deck and had her straddling on his lap while she kept kissing him on the lips and he kept kissing her on the lips as well.

While both of them kissing each other on the lips while holding onto each other's clothes and showing their love for each other that they couldn't say anymore in words together.

After he pulled away from her he said to her "now how was that for a kiss Tohru was that wonderful to feel from me since we have been kissing each other for a while you're still holding onto me while still straddling my lap so tell me how you feel about the kiss we just shared and what I have planned for you for tonight Tohru".

She nodded to stun to speak about anything after their intense kiss of more than one kisses that he and her shared just a few minutes ago and she realized now that she was still straddling his lap and blushed about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

She said to him while trying to control what she feels inside "yes Shigure I feel I love the kiss and the more intense kisses that we shared together knowing that we love each other and as for what you're going to do for me tonight".

She continued to tell him "let me guess it's going to be a surprise right Shigure because not only I bet that it's a surprise but you seem to know that I will be looking forward to it".

She finished telling him "which to tell you that I will and I have planned for us Sunday tomorrow morning, afternoon, and tomorrow night that it will be for both of us having a lot of fun and spending time with each other and showing our love than ever before so what do you have to say about that Shigure".

He said to her while smiling and then he smirked "I think that is a good idea for the both of us tomorrow Tohru I can't wait to see what you have planned for the morning, afternoon, and the night as well".

He continued to tell her "and I can't wait to see what's going to happen for the fun Tohru don't you think about it to anyways come on I think I shall give you a surprise for a little bit".

He finished telling her "until in the afternoon and latter tonight where we will have lots of fun being together and spending time with each other as much as having fun in my bedroom do you think that's a good idea as well Tohru".

She nodded her head yes at what he said she said to him "I can't wait for the surprise that's going to happen for me and its going to be fun for the both of us right Shigure otherwise you wouldn't give me the surprise if it wasn't fun for the both of us being together for a couple of days ok and yes I also think it's a good idea".

She noticed that he looked at her and nodded and after he got up and led her down off of him he grabbed her hand and led her inside the house and upstairs where there was a gift for her in her bedroom that he got for her to wear only for him to see and not no one else's eyes for them to see only him.

When both go to her bedroom she opened it to find a box with a ribbon tied around it on top she wondered what was in it knowing that it must be a surprise for her that he has an idea for a surprise that she might like and she was curious to find out what was inside.

She let go of his hand and went to the box that was on her bed and unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box to find it had lingerie shocked her but she guessed that he wanted her to wear it just for him only.

Which she was good with that she didn't want to show anyone else what she's got only for him and him only which she liked what he got her to wear in the box.

After she pulled it out of the box she felt that it feels soft and silky to wear and she loved the feel of it. She looked at him to find him with his eyes glazed over in lust and love knowing that she wear it only for him.

To notice and like for his eyes only when they are alone and not anywhere else except her bedroom or his where they could be alone and have fun all both of them ever wanted to together.

She turned to him and went up to him and kissed him on the lips which turned into a powerful passionate possessing kiss for the both of them together as soon as she pulled her lips away from him.

She said to him while smiling "thanks for the gift Shigure I really like it and love it a lot so thanks for the gift that you got me and I know that its only for me and you only alone so still I'm happy that you got me the gift".

She kissed him again and he kissed her back until both pulled apart from each other again and he said to her "your welcome tohru and I can't wait to see how it looks good on you tonight when were in my bedroom alright".

He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her on the lips which turned into a more passionate kiss for the both of them together knowing that both love each other more than life itself.

After both pulled apart from each other's lips again he led her downstairs to go to the kitchen where they could have lunch and then walk around in the backyard and talk to each other while holding hands together for the rest of the afternoon until tonight.

When they reached the kitchen they sat down and ate sandwiches and drank their milk and afterwards both went outside to walk along the pathways in the backyard while holding each other's hands and enjoying the silence besides a few minutes of a little bit of conversation.

Before it got to dark the both of them went inside the house to go to their separate rooms when she went upstairs followed by him she went into her bedroom and got ready she put on the lingerie and along with a robe she went out of her bedroom and across the hallway and down the hall a bit to go to Shigure's bedroom.

When she arrived at his bedroom door she was about to knock when he opened the door with she noticed that he had a robe on and motioned her inside his bedroom.

She nodded and came inside his bedroom after he closed his bedroom door and she went to stand in the middle of his bedroom floor waiting for what is going to happen next for them both together.

He approached her and held her face in his hands and started to kiss her on the cheek, on the side of her jaw and finally back up to her lips while his hands moved all over her until he started to untie the robe and felt her bare arms which started to go around him while he was going around her arms.

Until finally the robe was finally off while she pulled his robe off of him until she was feeling his skin of chest while he was feeling her bare arms and gently moved her to the edge of the bed.

He pushed her on it and when she looked up at him she noticed that he is in his boxers and she was curious to know what is underneath his boxers and what's going to happen next.

She waited until he leaned down towards her and had her sit up and he slowly pulled her lingerie down her arms to where it fell on the floor when he made her to where she had to stood up for a second.

He leaned down and kissed her while she pulled his boxers off slowly while running her hands lower as well as feeling all over him.

While he was feeling all over her and soon him and her were in his bed underneath the covers moving against each other matching each other's rhythm and showing each other their love for each other.

More than once showing their love for each other like never before and after hours of their love being shown he pulled out of her and the both of them fell asleep after her head was laid on his chest.

The next morning after she woke up feeling someone with her she knew that she must be with Shigure in his bedroom she felt safe and warm in his arms while she felt that he was still holding her in his arms while she still had her head on his chest and she thought that he probably was still sleeping.

She looked at his face she felt the need to touch his face while he is sleeping she reached up her hand to touch his face and she noticed that he felt her hand on his face she noticed that he was stirring and opening his eyes.

She watched him as he was opening his eyes and finally after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked down at her and smiled and then she felt him kissing the top of her head.

She felt his lips on her head and smiled at him for it when she pulled away from his arms to look at him she was shocked by how he did next to her by kissing her on the lips she felt shocked by it but she kissed him back knowing she loves him and he loves her.

When she felt that she needed to get dressed and go back to her bedroom to take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes but first she had to tell shigure about it so he won't think she is going away from him and avoiding what both of them did together.

She said to him "Shigure I'm happy your bestowing your love to me but first things firsts I'm going to take a shower and change into clean clothes so would you mind if I excuse myself to take a shower don't worry will have plenty of fun on my part for my surprise for you so do you think the surprise that I have for you will be fun for the both of us Shigure".

He nodded his yes he said to her "I don't mind you can go take a shower and change into clean clothes can't wait to see what's the surprise you have for me that will be fun for the both of us Tohru".

She nodded and then she kissed him for one more time before putting her robe on after leaving his bed and going out of his bedroom to stop at her bedroom and get clean clothes to go take a shower and afterwards change into her clean clothes and try to think of the surprise for her and Shigure to do together.

After she took her shower and got dressed she decided that she has a surprise that would be good for them both probably taking him to the place her mom took her that she remembered had a great view across town on the top hill.

And she thought afterwards that they can go back home and she can cook the both of them dinner and the both of them afterwards can go to her bedroom and have some alone time in there before she goes to school tomorrow morning.

After she thought that she went to find shigure and see what he wants to do for today and tell him that she got an idea or two and knows what he will like for his surprise that she will have for him today.

And later in the afternoon and nighttime for latter tonight where she thought he might like the places she'll take him to go the places she thought would be good for the both of them.

She found him downstairs drinking tea while looking at today's newspaper she guessed that he got today to read, for right now until he finds out about her surprise that she has for him which she hopes that he will like her surprises for the both of them together since its now been days since him and her have been together for a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Tohru put her arms around him and kissed on the side of his neck she noticed that he turned to look at her and smirked while she leaned down to kiss him on the lips and she felt him kissing her back which turned into more passionate kisses for the both of them together.

Knowing they still love each other even more she pulled away from his lips and him to tell him " Shigure I was thinking about a few surprises for you to see today and later in the afternoon more surprises for the both of us and I hope you'll like the surprises I want to show you and make for you alright plus I have an extra surprise tonight that I thought you might like and love for the both of us together since we love each other so what do you think about it Shigure".

He nodded his head yes and said to her "of course I can't wait to see what the surprises you have for us together Tohru and I can't wait to find out what they are and especially tonight where you said that you have an extra surprise for me".

He finished telling her "as well which I hope we can have fun tonight with what your planning since you have surprises for me and for the both of us I can't wait to see what happens for the both of us with your surprises that your planning for the both of us together now where do you want me to take you Tohru".

Tohru looked at him and smiled at him she said ton him "well I want you to take me to something special which I'll have to pint and give you directions to where it is and it's something that means a lot to me to for the both of us to see it and it's the first of one of the surprises that I have for you and the both of us so what do you think about that Shigure".

He said to her while getting up from the chair and giving her a hug and a kiss "of course I'll take you to where you'll show me the first surprise that you have for me and the both of us tohru so why not let us get to my car and have us go to where you want to take me alright".

Tohru nodded and hugged him back and gave him a kiss after that the both of them grabbed their jackets and went outside to his car so she can give him directions on how to get to the secret spot that her mother used to take her before she died.

Tohru gave him directions to the secret place that led a little ways out of town and when both of them arrived in his car he was amazed by the view of the whole city along with the ocean and he thought this to be the perfect place that she wanted him to take her to that was special to her so he decided to ask her if this is the place her mother used to take her to before she died.

He asked her the question that was on his mind since both got to her special place "Tohru is this the place that your mother took you two years ago before she passed away".

Tohru looked at him with a sad look remembering the memory before her mother passed her away and when her mother took her hear when she was a little girl she said to him "yes this is the place that my mother took me to when I was a little girl and I always loved this place and I still do because it's special to me and means a lot to me so what do you think of this place Shigure".

He looked at her with a concerned look and went to her and pulled her into his arms while whispering comforting and loving words to her knowing that he loved her and respected the place her mother took her to and was happy that she brought him here to share this special place that means a lot to her with him.

Both pulled away from each other and when it reached close to the afternoon both went back to his car and got into drive back to town and go to one of the places to eat for lunch that he though him and Tohru might like to eat at since it was his favorite place to eat for lunch.

When both arrived in his car at the restaurant he parked his car in his favorite parking place and after opening the passenger side door for her and after she got out of the car and he closed it the both of them went inside the restaurant to be shown a table and eat their food once both order their food and drinks to be served at their table.

Once both were shown to one of the tables by the window at his request both sat down in their seats after he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down then he sat down in his chair and the both of them looked at their menus to decide what to order for their lunch meals as well as drinks to and appetizers to wait until their food arrived to their table.

After both talked some more as well as eating the appetizer both ordered together and drinking the drinks both ordered their food finally arrived and after the waiter took the trays that had the appetizer food on them.

He left and the two enjoyed eating their lunch while thinking about what to say and tohru was thinking about what to do for the extra surprise when the both of them get back to the house after their finished with their food and the bills been paid.

Both of them left the restaurant and went home so she can cook them her and him dinner and afterwards she finally had an extra surprise that she thought of that might be good for the both of them when they have fun and spend time alone with each other while in her bedroom together.

After both got home and got out of his car both went inside the house after it was unlocked and went into the kitchen to get a drink since it soon was reaching dark and after both had their drinks and drank them she started to make dinner.

And she told him to wait until dinners done for the both of them to eat while in the process of cooking dinner she finished cooking it and her and shigure sat at the low table on the pillows and ate the dinner that she cooked for the both of them to eat.

After both were finished their food she told him she was going upstairs and for him to follow her and soon after he is ready and changed she will give him her surprise for him in her bedroom that she knew he'll like it in her bedroom for what they both of them do together.

When she put on her robe without any clothes or night clothes underneath, and afterwards she heard a knock on her door and answered it to find Shigure on the other side in his robe waiting to come inside her bedroom for his extra surprise.

After she closed the door she turned him around and pushed him on the edge of her bed after roughly tearing his robe from his body to find that he is naked underneath which made her smirk and straddle him.

Until she was halfway on top of him and she pushed him further on the bed while she slowly untied her robe to where she was fully naked and she decided to have her fun with him.

While he was having fun with her and soon they enjoyed more of their fun with showing their love for each other in more than one kiss that soon turned passionate to more than one moment of them moving against each other.

Until both matched each other's rhythm and soon they had each other's bliss and after he pulled out of her the both of them laid together with each other with her head on his shoulder again knowing that both loved each other.

And that she had Monday morning to go to school where she will have to leave him but still remember their two days and nights together knowing that both love each other.

And never want to be apart from each other for a long time and even more with him dreaming of her and her dreaming of him while laying close to each other for the rest of the night.

The next morning she woke up and noticed she was in Shigure's arms she silently left his arms after kissing him on the cheek to notice that this time he is still sleeping and grabbed a clean uniform to get dressed in the bathroom after taking a shower and heading out the door to go to her school.

As soon as she got dressed she got her backpack and after grabbing something to eat she stuffed it in her mouth and left the house after closing the door to go to school.

While walking to school she kept thinking about the weekend and Friday as well as Thursday of what happened between her and shigure and hopes that her friends won't find out about yet or they'll be pressing for details.

While still going to school for getting their the rest of the day and spend time with her friends while paying attention in class knowing that she loves Shigure and wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

Knowing both love each other for the rest of their life and even longer for forever for the both of them and more of being together for a long time and even forever together.


End file.
